Owen
Owen 'is a contestant on ''Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama All-Stars, and the first season of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, alongside Noah on the team, Reality TV Pros. He was also a student on Total Drama Daycare. Biography Total Drama Island Owen debuts in "Not So Happy Campers", as the nineteenth contestant to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa, happily greeting Chris and some of the contestants upon arrival. Owen is the first person to greet Courtney upon the latter's arrival. He is placed on the Screaming Gophers, much to his excitement. During the first challenge challenge, Owen has trouble diving off the cliff due to his fear of heights. While his team mates try to show support, others such as Gwen and Geoff doubt he is able to do it. Ultimately, Owen put his fear aside and jumps off the cliff, giving his team the win and the advantage. For most of the series, Owen is known for his excessive eating and, particularly in this season, farting. His poor lifestyle and clumsiness results in him struggling mightily in certain challenges, getting tired easily during the morning run in The Big Sleep and later being the first person to fall asleep during the Awake-A-Thon in "The Big Sleep". Despite this, Owen can also perform surprisingly well in certain challenges, such as in "Dodgebrawl", where he singlehandedly wins the second round for his team. In some challenges, both of these traits apply. For instance, in "The Sucky Outdoors", while he manages to find food for his team, he is the most frightened when the bear approaches the Gophers' camp. This earns him a scolding from Heather, blaming all their misfortune to him and Izzy. His inconsistent wilderness survival skills are shown again in "Paintball Deer Hunter", as despite getting close, he fails to get even one shot off both DJ and Duncan, due to his farts revealing his hiding spot both times. As the season progress, Owen makes friends with almost every contestant he interacts with, including Chris. The one exception to this is Heather, but even though she treats him poorly, he doesn't seem to hate her back, enough to the point where he willingly paired up with her in "Up the Creek". Heather showcased her dislike of him in "If You Can't Take The Heat...", where she forces Owen to collect more supplies for his team, even when he is clearly in pain from previous trips. As a result, Owen is severely stung by bees on both trips. Even though he played a large part in their loss due to eating the ribs, both Heather and Beth received most of the votes that night. For the next few episodes, Owen oddly did not participates much in most of the challenges, though he and Leshawna won their challenge in "Who Can You Trust?" and he is one the three final members of his team standing in "Basic Straining". After the teams split up, he ended up winning the tiebreaker in "Brunch of Disgustingness" for his team. However, after this win, he struggled in several of the subsequent challenges. In "Search and Do Not Destroy", Owen is required to find a key inside a bear's cave. While he succeeds in doing so, the Bear had devoured half of him, and even then, all his efforts were wasted as his key doesn't open any of the chests. After Trent's elimination, since the girls outnumbered the boys, Duncan rallies Owen, DJ and Geoff to form a guys' alliance with him in the subsequent episode, though Owen was threatened into it when he had doubts. Owen is caught by Heather during the challenge, which gave her invincibility for the episode, so the alliance decided to vote off Bridgette despite Geoff's wishes. Despite the fact that Owen accidentally revealed the alliance to Gwen, the girls' inability to collaborate meant their plan succeeded. Despite their relative lack of interaction during the season, Owen begins a relationship with Izzy in "Hook, Line, and Screamer". While the campers are watching a horror movie, Izzy jumps into Owen's arms, and once the killer is revealed on the loose on the island, Izzy pulls Owen away from the group and the two have a walk in the woods. Once Owen realizes how bad of an idea it is to walk alone in the woods, they decide to make out in a nearby bush anyway. This relationship does not appear to last very long, however, as once the killer corners them, Owen leaves Izzy behind. Even after Chris reveals an entire situation is just an act and the killer is actually Chef Hatchet in disguise, Izzy is still upset with him. This continued into the next episode, where Izzy still does not want to talk to Owen. Izzy is eliminated at the end of the episode, and even though they do not appear to get back together by this time, Izzy appears to be over it by the next time they see each other in "Wawanakwa Gone Wild!". Owen is paired up with Heather in "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon", and just like before, Heather is unhappy with Owen, but he continues to act friendly towards her. While they win the first challenge, Owen eventually snaps at Heather during the third challenge, where Heather mocks Izzy in front of Owen while holding a wooden head figure of his crush. Owen tries to get both of them disqualified via the wimp key and curses at her in the confessional, though he still does not vote her off in favour of Geoff. With Geoff's elimination, it meant that Owen advanced to the final five. Owen is separated from most of the other campers in "Camp Castaways", as he was in the confessional booth rather than the cabins. Even though he landed in the same area the others did, he quickly loses his mind, growing a bushy beard in a couple minutes as well as talking a coconut which he named Mr. Coconut. Once he finds the others, he eventually persuades them to attack a nearby area, though this merely ends up being where Chris and Chef were located. For the sake of his sanity, Chris decides to eliminate Mr. Coconut rather than a contestant. Owen and Duncan work together in the next episode, but even though they managed to outsmart the girls several times, the girls ultimately got the last laugh. While Owen actually managed to pass them at the end, he was going for Chef's cinnamon rolls, not the totem pole, the intended destination. This causes Duncan to get eliminated, and while Owen is sad to see Duncan go, he seems happy to be the only guy left. Despite Gwen and Heather winning several of the post merge challenges, Owen fared much better than the two of them in "I Triple Dog Dare You!", at one point having twenty freebies. Midway through, Gwen convinces Owen to help her get rid of Heather once and for all, and Owen agrees to share half his freebies with Gwen if she would share her winnings with him and, if he wins, she would buy him a box of donuts. Heather is unable to finish all her assigned dares, which ultimately causes her to get eliminated. In the finale, episode, "The Very Last Episode, Really!", while Owen initially had the same number of supporters as Gwen, he gains the support of everyone other than Trent, Cody, Leshawna, and Eva once he states he will use his money to throw a party on a yacht. He is in the lead for most of the challenge, as his supporters, primarily Heather, Izzy, and Geoff, help him get through several of them. However, this is counterproductive, as Owen gets distracted by Justin's powers, much like Gwen. Owen also gets a sudden stomachache midway through the race, and loses precious time in the bathroom, due to eating a laxative filled muffin that was intended for Gwen. With Owen now significantly behind, Izzy uses a large fan to blow the scent of freshly baked brownies to attract him. Upon discovering the scent, Owen rushes to the finish line, knocking Gwen in the process. Depending on the ending, Owen either crosses the finish line and wins the prize money and the final marshmallow, which he eats, or he stops just short of it, allowing Gwen to cross it instead. In both endings, Owen, Duncan and Geoff throw Chris into the lake to finish off the season. During the special, "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island", Owen is partying with his fellow contestants when Chris announced the extra challenge he setup. If Owen was the winner of the season, he immediately forfeits his original prize money for the bigger reward and quickly returns to camp to search for the briefcase. If Gwen was the winner of the season, the events are the same aside from Owen having the check with him. He teams up with DJ, Cody, and Tyler, whose group is the first to find the case. However, due to suspicion, they all tie themselves together so no one can run away with the case. This immediately causes problems, Owen had to uses to the bathroom en route, and during it, Harold and Heather manage to steal the case away from them. They eventually retrieve the case from Justin, but they find themselves cornered by a bear at the top of the cliff. Luckily, they were caught by Courtney in a hot air balloon, but she refuses to let them down safely them unless they give up the case. While they refuse to give up the case, Courtney manages to eventually get it from them, though they do get off the balloon safely. After a long series of events, the case that contained the money, was caught by Owen, declaring him the winner of Total Drama Island. Add to that, since Owen was at the Dock of Shame, during the end game, he qualified for Total Drama Action alongside the thirteen others that were in the lake at the time. Total Drama Action Owen arrived on the set with the other contestants in Monster Cash and despite his inability to find a proper hiding spot as well as his hunger tiring him, he is the last person remaining while everyone else has been captured by the monster controlled by Chef. The monster attempts to pick up Owen but because of his weight, it broke down and short circuited Chef. With no other obstacles left in his way, Owen proceeds to find the trailers, though it took him ten hours to find where the other contestants are held, before freeing them by bursting the bounce house they are trapped in. Moving on with the second challenge, Owen believes that it is an eating contest and quickly devours everything on the table. However, Chris reveals that the food are simply props and he was supposed to find the key hidden among them, which Owen burps out. For winning the challenge for the boys, Owen is allowed to choose a trailer for them, but winds up choosing the one that was crushed by the monster earlier. As a result of eating the prop food, Owen suffers from poor bowel control in Alien Resurr-eggtion and voluntarily allows Chef to eliminate him early so he could use the bathroom. Owen is chosen by Trent to be on his team, seeing that his position as a former finalist an asset. Like last season, Owen's physique is either advantage or disadvantage to his team. With his strength, he is able to pull his team's make up a trailer to top of the hill with ease in Riot On Set. At the same time, because of his weight, he easily lose the challenge in Beach Blanket Bogus and 3:10 to Crazytown. Meanwhile, Owen realizes Trent is acting weird ever since he is apart from Gwen. Inadvertently, Owen tells Trent that girls like to win and Trent follow his advice and throw many of his team's challenges to the Screaming Gaffers. When Justin reveals this to the other members, Owen is shocked at Trent's actions and voted him off. Although it is unclear whether or not he had join Justin's alliances, Owen is not shown helping them to blackmail Gwen into throwing the challenge in The Chefshank Redemption. When Izzy returns, Owen hopes for them to continue their relationship. Though there are times Izzy seems to return her feelings, she was also annoyed by him whenever he tries to flirt with her. Nevertheless, the two happily make out in The Sand Witch Project and unaware that Beth is trying to frighten them. Out of all the contestants, Owen is devastated at DJ's decision to quit the show as he found out that it was DJ who cooked the food for the past few days. In Masters of Disasters, Owen injured his jaw after Chef threw a book into his mouth and has to be sent to the hospital. Because of his injuries, his team are deemed the winner of the first challenge by Chris. After the challenge is over, Owen is brought back in a wheelchair and his jaw rewired. As a result of the pain killers he took, Owen became disoriented. Chris allows Owen to eat with the Screaming Gaffers only if Owen promises not to file a lawsuit for the damage of his jaw, which Owen agrees to. Because of his condition, he is required to eat blended food for a while, which gives him constipation in Full Metal Drama. Chef attempts to cure his bowel problems by giving him blended puree but he refuses. When Izzy is eliminated again that night, Owen tries to kiss her but Chef pulls her away. By Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Owen has finally recovered and is able to eat like a "normal person." He smells something good in the kitchen and somersaults into the kitchen, only to find out that it was simply boiling water. Suddenly, Owen was bagged by an intern and is locked inside a vault. As his team struggle to get him out, Owen begins to suffer a mental breakdown as a result of prolonging starvation. Beth finally is able to lure him out using her perfume scent. After breaking out, Owen's mental state further decline to the point he imagines his team mates as food. Because of his condition, Owen causes the Grips to lose the second challenge as well as giving their team a disadvantage while building a go-kart. Unaware of his condition, Courtney blame him for their loss and voted him off with a single vote. Before he leaves, he was granted a farewell speech and thanks to his fellow teammates and his family, even imagining Chris, Justin, Lindsay, and Beth as food products like pizza, a hot dog, soda pop and a drumstick respectively. In The Aftermath: III, Owen is briefly reunited with Izzy before she returns to her seat. In an effort to catch Owen lying, Geoff straps him to an electric chair and ask whether or not he is angry at his elimination. Surprisingly, Owen reveals that he carries no grudge on Courtney for eliminating him, much to Geoff's frustration. Owen also discovered that his mother had spent fifty thousand dollars on a cheese cellar, under the assumption he won the previous season. After the commercial break, Owen mainly acted as a peacemaker between Geoff and Bridgette after they ended up in a huge argument. He then joined Bridgette, Heather and Leshawna to give Geoff a taste of his own medicine and realizes his mistakes. As a result of the cheese cellar, his mother brought. Chris agrees to pay Owen $50,000 and brought him back to the show in Rock n' Rule as a saboteur, in order to bring more drama to the show. He was happily welcomed by everyone except Courtney. Although guilty of being the producers' mole, Owen follows Chris orders throughout Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen and is allowed to withdraw from the challenge under the pretence of "sneaking off set to go skateboarding." Owen was supposed to sabotage either Duncan and Harold or Courtney and Beth during the challenge but due to his friendly nature, so instead of sabotaging one team, he helps both. After Duncan and Harold win, Owen attempts to persuade them to turn on each other but much to his surprise, the longtime enemies refuse. Owen is happy to see Duncan and Harold finally making peace with each other but Chris orders him to sabotage them. Having no choice, Owen succeeds in telling Harold to punch Duncan and win the challenge. In 2008: A Space Owen, Owen reluctantly continues his sabotage, this time smashing the window on the zero gravity simulation. When the air gets sucked out, the contestants resort to using Owen's butt to plug the hole. Owen's actions do not go unnoticed by Harold, who decides to confront him. Owen tries to feign innocence and nervously passes gas, which is enough to disgust Harold and make him leave. With his cover blown, Owen votes for Harold that night, and along with Duncan's vote (for killing his pet tarantula) he gets eliminated. Harold continues attempting to warn the others about Owen while Chef drags him to the Lame-o-sine. In Top Dog, Owen admits he starts to enjoy messing with the other contestants despite his guilty conscience in the previous episode. He is paired with a bear but instead of training it, Owen messes with Duncan and Courtney's respective animals. He leaves Beth alone, believing that she will not perform well without his meddling. For the second challenge, Owen is given a GPS to track the other contestants. He succeeds in leading Duncan into a pitfall and changes the river flow, causing Courtney to fall off a waterfall. As he tries to look for Beth, he and the bear were caught in a net. In order to them to free themselves, ate excessively, and gained enough weight to break the net. Two days later, Owen finally returns to the film lot and was confronted by Courtney and Beth, who had found out that he is indeed a traitor, just like Harold said. Since almost everyone knows about his position, Owen is fired by Chris that night and is eliminated alongside Courtney. Owen watches Duncan and Beth compete in the finale and is shocked to find out that they ended up in a tie. For his question in The Aftermath: IV, Owen had the finalist face each other in a healthy eating contest. Owen chose to support Duncan by drawing a stick-man with a mohawk on the voting paper. He later used the voting booth as a restroom, grossing out Leshawna and Trent. After Total Drama Action has ended, Owen appears in a commercial advertising exercise equipment. Because of him mishandling the product, the equipment broke down and the price reduces to a mere five dollars. He is also briefly seen in DJ's cooking show trying to steal some food, but DJ's mother slaps his hand before he can get any. Owen joins his fellow contestants to stop prevent Chris's new show from arriving at New York. In order to slow the other bus, Owen uses Leshawna's bra as a slingshot to fire chocolates at them. When the bus falls into the canyon and hits the ground, Owen is seen being relieved that he's alive, but unknown to him, he crushed Noah. Owen stays by the bus while Geoff searches for help and is rescued by Chef. He and those who remain are qualified for Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Upon realizing that the season involves travelling around the world on an airplane, Owen becomes terrified as he is still afraid of flying, despite supposedly conquered his fear in Total Drama Island. When the bus reaches the airport in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Owen had to be carried out by DJ He begins to panic upon seeing the plane's condition and had to be knocked out by Chris with a frying pan in order to silence him. He later woke up while the contestants are singing Come Fly With Us and suffers another panic attack but is knocked out by Chris again. After arriving in Egypt, Owen forms a trio with Izzy and Noah but they lose Izzy along the way. Eventually, the two of them manage to escape the pyramid and is put on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot with Tyler and newcomers, Alejandro and Sierra. For most of the season, it becomes a running gag that Owen suffers a panic attack whenever he is on board the plane and had to be tied down. He is particularly close with Noah, whom he considered his "little buddy" and his relationship with Izzy is still strong, especially when Izzy switch teams with Sierra in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. He and Noah manage to help their team to win for the first time in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better after Noah tells him to lean forward in order to give their sled more speed. Owen also attempts to make friend with Alejandro and calls him "Al" as he is unable to pronounce his name. Unbeknownst to him, Alejandro secretly hates Owen and often berates him whenever he shows incompetence such as in Slap Slap Revolution, when Owen ate all his team's sausage. Owen first suspects Alejandro might not like him in The Am-AH-Zon Race, but shrugs it off after Alejandro saves him from the giant caterpillars, even though Alejandro was the one who proposes that the team abandon him earlier. Although they are still a couple, Owen begins to grow tired of Izzy's antics as the season progress. He first mentions this in Can't Help Falling in Louvre during a conversation with Tyler, who also had relationship problem at the time). After being kicked in the Kiwis again by Izzy in Jamaica Me Sweat, Owen tells Noah that he is planning to break up with Izzy once and for all. When he is about to tell her, the plane is forced to make an emergency landing and the both of them were sucked out of the plane before he can finish his sentence. Luckily, Owen landed safely on the beach unharmed until Izzy lands on him and unintentionally landed on his groin again. The plane suddenly lands on top of both him and Izzy, leaving Owen delusional with a concussion and Izzy in a temporary coma. Owen wakes up in the infirmary and checks up on Izzy, still unconscious. As Owen blames himself for her condition, Izzy suddenly woke up and states that she had found the solution for time-travel, scaring Owen even further. A doctor informs him that the impact had fixed a blockage in her brain, making her a genius. After explaining to the recently admitted Gwen, the military arrives to remove Izzy from the competition, after she breaks up with Owen, telling that they weren't compatible. Owen becomes devastated as Gwen tries to comfort him. While singing Oh My Izzy, reminisces his time with Izzy and how he misses her. Much later in the day, Owen is allowed to rejoin his team for the long board challenge with Noah as his partner. In I See London..., Owen spends much of his time trying to make Noah laugh to no avail. Midway in the episode, Noah would express his hatred for Alejandro to Owen much to Owen's confusion as he believes that Alejandro is someone that can be trusted. Near the end of the challenge, Noah was caught by the Ripper and Owen sends a pack of dogs to attack him. After some complication, he successfully captured him and save Noah. Unfortunately, due to some technicality, his team lost and Noah is eliminated, devastating Owen. Just before he leaves, Noah tells Owen not to "beware of eels." Owen spends much of Greece's Pieces mourning Noah's loss and is worried about Alejandro's alliance with Tyler, he would be the next person to be eliminated. Owen volunteers for the wrestling challenge and defeats both Courtney and Sierra, becoming the only member of his team to win at least one gold medal. In The EX-Files, as the love triangle scenario made almost everyone turn against either Duncan or Gwen, Owen is one of the only person to side with Duncan, stating that Duncan is the only guy in Total Drama history to score two girls in the "Total Drama Babe Olympics." During the challenge, Owen is captured by the soldiers in Area 52 and is sent to a testing chamber where his applied clown makeup. After becoming hysterical again, Alejandro activates the hypnotic spell he placed on Owen earlier, causing him to sing 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game'. Owen doesn't have much luck early on in Picnic at Hanging Dork as the emus he rides could not carry him and he arrived last at Hanging Rock. In addition to this, he was attacked by a dingo after mistaking it for a sheep. Despite this, he manages to win the challenge for his team. After being warned by Duncan, Owen's trust in Alejandro begin to fade in Sweden Sour. For most of the episode, both Alejandro and Duncan would compete in gaining Owen's trust, even nominating him as team captain. Owen helps his team to win again, by using himself as a cannon ball to destroy Team Amazon's ship after they ran out of ammo. In the end, Owen chose to side with Duncan after the latter brings up Noah's elimination to him. Owen realize of Alejandro's true nature further in Niagara Brawls, after having a dream of Alejandro attacking him. He is paired up with the newly debut Blaineley who acts bitter throughout the episode although Owen tries to be friendly with her. In the end, Alejandro manages to convince several contestants into eliminating Owen due to his popularity being a threat. After bidding farewell to the other contestants, Owen attempt to jump off the plane was got stuck at the door, forcing Alejandro to kick him out, only for Owen to accidentally fart in his face right before he flies out. In an exclusive scene, Owen is shown to have landed safely, but on a plate of a hungry shark. Owen is introduced as a guest in Hawaiian Style, alongside Courtney, Blaineley and Duncan. He initially supported for Cody but was forced to switch to Team Heather by Bridgette, much to his displeasure. Because Blaineley is unable to compete, Owen helps her during the surfing challenge while singingI'm Winning This. Unfortunately, Owen loses the challenge to Courtney. In Hawaiian Punch, Owen continues to watch the final outcomes of the season and was touched when Alejandro and Heather confess their feelings for each other. After Ezekiel's sudden appearance and the volcano were to erupt, Owen and his fellow contestants begin to flee, trampling Alejandro in the process and laughing at Chris and Chef after their boat began to sink. Total Drama Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Owen appears on the yacht with the other veteran contestants. He is seen dancing at the stern next to Sierra and Cody, while Izzy hangs upside-down from the edge nearby. When the yacht passes right by the Dock of Shame, Owen is heard yelling "NO!" He then appears in his own, separate cameo much later in the episode, when he reveals that he jumped off the boat and swam to the island. He tried to ask Chris why the boat carrying he and his friends aren't stopping and was shocked to find out that they are not competing this season as they have outlived their usefulness. Chef then places a bomb on Owen’s face, causing him to run around in panic before it explodes and sends him flying off. Total Drama All-Stars Although Owen did not compete this season, he appears in the finale, The Final Wreck-ening. He helps Chris to fill balloons that hold the eliminated contestants, by eating beans and inflating the balloons with his farts. At the very end of the episode, Owen has seen water-skiing away from the sunken island being pulled by a boat full of animals. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Sometime after Total Drama, Owen joins The Ridonculous Race, with Noah as his partner and the two are dubbed "The Reality TV Pros," due to their experience on other reality shows besides Total Drama. In the first episode, the Reality TV Pro choose "Scares," but have to wait for the elevator to arrive. While waiting for the elevator, Owen converses with Leonard, but finds it a little strange when the LARPer performs a magic trick and thinks he's invisible, causing Owen to back away. Once in the elevator, Owen farts, disgusting everyone (except Noah, who merely gives an annoyed look). In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2, Owen and Noah's flight is the first to land in Morocco. As they ride towards Youssef's spice kiosk, Owen introduces Beary. Beary is his teddy bear that calms him down when he's in the air since he's still kinda afraid of flying, even after Total Drama World Tour. In the end, the duo comes in 8th place. In French is an Eiffel Language, the duo makes it onto the first plane to Paris. Owen notices Geoff and Brody's teamwork and wishes to do the same with Noah, who brushes it off. After Noah finishes his caricature of Owen in the Botch or Watch, Noah and the artist share a laugh as he drags Owen away from his drawing, not wanting him to see it. After making it out of the catacombs, Owen eats their whole cheese raft. This leads to Noah having to use Owen as the raft and because of this, they receive a 20 minute penalty when they arrive in the Chill Zone. They manage to barely beat Gerry and Pete and take 16th place. For the next four episodes, him and Noah are inconsistent in rankings, placing 2nd, 4th, 12th, and 2nd. While hanging out with the Sisters on their way to Hawaii, Owen starts to notice that Noah is not acting like his usual self. His nicer, ecstatic attitude has Owen worried, and he even asks Kitty for advice on what to do with Noah. The two quickly become friends, and realize in the next episode that Noah and Emma (to a lesser extent) have a crush on one another, so they try to form an alliance and to hook up the two. Owen tries to help Noah out and to give him advice (since he has more experience with women), but it often backfires, due to Owen either giving bad advice, or Noah misinterpreting it. Their focus on Emma will eventually cause a slow downturn in I Love Ridonc & Roll, as Owen is being dragged down by Noah's insistence on waiting for Emma and Kitty to show up throughout the challenge, and losing focus completely, which Owen tries to assure Noah off. If it was not for Emma tricking Mickey and Jay about the germs around, Noah and Owen would have been eliminated, but managed to get 11th place. Noah claims to have gotten over Emma, after realizing that the two were almost sent home as a result of his infatuation for her which frustrates Owen who believes that Noah still does not get the point. In Maori or Less, Noah forgets everything about focusing on the game, which aggravates Owen even more. Things do not get better after Emma ends up dumping Noah which puts him into a heartbroken state. Owen attempts to cheer him up but this does not have any effect. In the next episode, Owen is left to carry his team through the challenge due to Noah not having recovered from earlier. It is only when Emma tells Noah that they will date outside of the show that he becomes of use, but they barely escape elimination, placing 8th. With Noah not caring whether he gets eliminated or not in Got Venom, Owen is left to do a majority of the work once again during the episode. He comes up with the idea to disguise himself as a dragon (by wearing one of their skins) to get the venom, but a drop ends up in his eye. With Noah deep in the pile of rugs, Owen tries to find him, where he is told by Don that they have been eliminated from the race. As the two walk away from the show, Owen asks him what show they should do next, and Noah reveals they were asked back for another season of another show, only for the show to cut off. Personality Owen is a huggable, upbeat, fun-loving, friendly, passionate, and optimistic competitor, who is basically in Total Drama to have fun, not for the grand prize. Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation is, and ability to see the best in other people. He even accomplishes the impossible in making a friend of Chris. He always tries to help his team win challenges despite his physical and mental disadvantages. Usually enthusiastic at first, he often ends up failing, the majority in a variety of humorous ways. As a running gag in the series, Owen is frequently naked, farting, or sometimes both. He has mentioned on numerous occasions that his response to stress (among many other emotions) is eating. Owen is also a sensitive person, describing himself as feeling things on a deep level. He tells Heather in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon that he feels like no one listens to him. Additionally, when he is strapped to an electric chair in The Aftermath: III, during the "Truth or Electrocution" segment, Owen is so frightened of being shocked that he launches into a tirade of all his wrongdoings - before Geoff even asks him a question. Despite being one of the nicest contestants on the show, Owen has a dark side like most others. In Dodgebrawl, he fiercely competes in the dodgeball game, and even though it was likely due to the competition, Katie and Sadie still said that he acted mean during Haute Camp-ture. In addition, during Total Drama Action, broke from his mother's spending, Owen is offered money to come back from elimination and create drama between the remaining cast mates. Although he feels bad about his job and initially doesn't do a very good job, he continues to "stir up the doo-doo" even when not instructed, claiming "it's hard going cold turkey." Episode Appearances Total Drama Island *Not So Happy Campers Part 1' *'Not So Happy Campers Part 2' *'The Big Sleep' *'Dodgebrawl' *'Not Quite Famous' *'The Sucky Outdoors' *'Phobia Factor' *'Up the Creek' *'Paintball Deer Hunt' *'If You Can't Take the Heat...' *'Who Can You Trust?' *'Basic Straining' *'X-treme Torture' *'Brunch of Disgustingness' *'No Pain, No Game' *'Search and Do Not Destroy' *'Hide and Be Sneaky' *'That's Off the Chain!' *'Hook, Line, and Screamer' *'Wawanakwa Gone Wild!' *'Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon' *'Haute Camp-ture: After the Dock of Shame' (Cameo) *'Camp Castaways' *'Are We There Yeti?' *'I Triple Dog Dare You!' *'The Very Last Episode, Really!' *'Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island' Total Drama Action *'Monster Cash' *'Alien Resurr-eggtion' *'Riot on Set' *'Beach Blanket Bogus' *'3:10 to Crazytown' *'The Chefshank Redemption' *'One Flu Over the Cuckoos' *'The Sand Witch Project' *'Masters of Disasters' *'Full Metal Drama' *'Oceans Eight - Or Nine' *The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose *'Rock n' Rule' *'Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen' *'2008: A Space Owen' *'Top Dog' *Mutiny on the Soundstage (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Aftermath: IV *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Total Drama World Tour *'Walk Like an Egyptian - Part One' *'Walk Like an Egyptian - Part Two' *'Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan' *'Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better' *'Broadway, Baby!' *'Slap Slap Revolution' *'The Am-AH-Zon Race' *'Can't Help Falling in Louvre' *'Newf Kids on the Rock' *'Jamaica Me Sweat' *'I See London...' *'Greece's Pieces' *'The EX-Files' *'Picnic at Hanging Dork' *'Sweden Sour' *'Niagara Brawls' *Aftermath: Hawaiian Style! *Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hawaiian Punch Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Total Drama All-Stars *The Final Wreck-ening Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *'None Down, Eighteen to Go Part 1' *'None Down, Eighteen to Go Part 2' *'French is an Eiffel Language' *'Mediterranean Homesick Blues' *'Bjorken Telephone' *'Brazilian Pain Forest' *'A Tisket, A Tasket, I'm Gunna Blow a Casket' *'Hawaiian Honeyruin' *'Hello and Dubai' *'New Beijinging' *'I Love Ridonc & Roll' *'My Way or Zimbabwe' (Non-Speaking) *'Shawshank Ridonction' *'Down and Outback' *'Maori or Less' *'Little Bull on the Prairie' *'Lord of the Ring Toss' *'Got Venom' *Bahamarama (Flashback) *A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Total Drama Daycare *VentHalla *Duck Duck Juice Trivia *Owen's character and history on the show makes him comparable to real life ''Survivor contestant Richard Hatch. Both of them are the original winners of their respective shows, both are overweight and are known for being naked on camera several times, both have expressed attraction towards males and both experienced financial problems after winning a season. *Owen's full name is a reference to Owen Birnbaum from the book, Slob. This was not intended from the start of the series, as Total Drama was released a year before the book was published, but a while after taking note of the book, Total Drama thought it would be nice to make Owen's last name sound similar to the Owen in that book, seeing as how their first names and personalities were already some pretty hefty matches, even if done by complete coincidence. *Owen weighs 296 pounds, as revealed in "O-wen or Lose". *Owen is one of the few contestants to return to the competition, after being previously eliminated. The others are Eva, Izzy, Duncan, Dakota, Geoff, and Brody. In Owen's case, he returned in "Rock n' Rule", after being eliminated in "Oceans Eight - Or Nine". *Owen was the first and last Gopher to receive a marshmallow on Total Drama Island. *Owen is eliminated in both episodes, that introduced a mid-season debuter. He was eliminated upon Courtney's debut in "Ocean's Eight - Or Nine", and again in "Niagara Brawls", upon the debut of Blaineley. *When left to his own devices on a solo mission, Owen has a tendency to narrate his exploits in a colourful third-person persona. For example, there was "The Hunter" in Paintball Deer Hunter, and "The Naturalist" in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!) *Unlike most campers, Owen seems to enjoy Chef's cooking, though his opinion has a tendency to change throughout the series. *Owen has been shown to have a fragile mentality, and easily loses his sanity. *Why wasn't he an all-star? *Owen has shown the most nudity out of all the characters in the show, but most seen in Total Drama Island. *Each time Owen's dream sequence is featured, he is seen without his clothes. *Owen has a unique style of animation when he tells a story. This is used when he talks in The Sucky Outdoors, the third aftermath, and when he sang about Izzy. *According to an interview with show creator, Tom McGillis, Owen is his favourite character. *It is revealed on Total Drama Online that Owen's left pocket of his shorts contains fossilized chicken wings and his right pocket contains dried blue cheese dipping sauce. *Owen only has a driver's learner's permit, as revealed in Little Bull on the Prairie. See More Category:Total Drama Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:First Generation Category:Finalists Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Reality TV Pros Category:Total Drama Daycare Category:Total DramaRama characters